


Tell me anyway

by veryterriblewritings



Series: Friends-to-Lovers (Choi San) [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, but so are you, have fun dumbasses, idiots to lovers, san is an idiot, wooyoung to the rescue, yall each others idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryterriblewritings/pseuds/veryterriblewritings
Summary: San needs to find out you who like.
Relationships: Choi San/Reader, Choi San/You
Series: Friends-to-Lovers (Choi San) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695517
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Tell me anyway

“Hey, are you ever going to tell him?”

“Tell him what?”

“That you like him?”

“Tsk,” you sneered nervously. “What?” you asked as you let out an airy laugh, clearly laced with nervousness. “I have zero idea or clue what it is that you’re talking about,” you said, weirdly enunciate every word as you avoid his gaze, nervously looking everywhere and nowhere.

The air was filled with awkward silence as you stole a glance at Seonghwa. He just sent you a knowing look.

“God, how obvious am I?” you asked, hiding your face behind your hands, sounding defeated as he chuckled.

“Not that you’re being obvious. It’s just that I’m pretty observant,” he said smugly. “I mean, why else would you reject me, right?”

“Wow, you are very modest as a person,” you said, rolling your eyes so hard.

“So, I’m guessing you’re never planning to tell him? Ever?” he asked as he smiled but you can almost feel the sympathy in his tone.

“I don’t know what to tell you,” you said, sighing. “The original plan is to not fall in love with your best friend in the first place because things are going to get messy,” you explained, taking a deep breath to let out your frustration.

Seonghwa just smiled that sympathetic smile that made you groan in annoyance at how pathetic and miserable you were feeling right now.

\-----

“So, this is it?” Wooyoung asked. “Man, Y/N put up with a lot of your shit,” he continued as he sipped the steaming coffee from the cup. He winced a little when the hot liquid touched his lips.

“Hey, drink slowly,” San said, rolling his eyes. “We’re not about to drink and go home right away,” he quietly said as he fidgeted his fingers on the table.

“Okay, so the idea is for you to hang out here, day in day out, on every weekend, until the cute coffee pourer noona notices you?” Wooyoung casually put up a remark that made San pout. “This is what you said keep you happy during the weekend?”

“Mind you,” he shot him a look. “She already noticed me,” he commented as he smiled awkwardly as the said waitress walked past them again.

“I just don’t understand why you’re going through the trouble trying to woo this coffee noona when you could’ve just ask any of our classmates out,” Wooyoung said as he rested his elbow on the table, looking at San with such wondering look.

“She’s pretty,” San answered, wearing bewildered look on his face.

“So are half of our female classmates.”

“I mean, she’s a different kind of pretty,” San retorted.

“Do you even know what kind of person she is? If she even like you enough to tolerate your bullshit? Or if your personalities even match each other?” Wooyoung kept on asking when he finally asked, “if you guys would even like to spend time with each other?”

“Well, I don’t know,” San shrugged as he lowered his gaze to his coffee, giving every single question Wooyoung just asked serious thoughts.

“Anyway, why do you have to ask me to come here today? Where’s Y/N?” Wooyoung asked.

San pouted and looked like a kicked puppy instantly. “She had a thing with Yunho,” he mumbled. “She didn’t even told me. She told Seonghwa hyung and he told me,” he continued, basically whining. “And she hasn’t been telling me things for a while now! If isn’t for Seonghwa hyung, I wouldn’t have known that she has rejected a guy and have a crush on another guy. Who knows what else she’s keeping from me?”

“Pathetic,” Wooyoung sneered. “You said this useless activity, the sitting around in this café is what keeping you happy. You literally look so depressed that you’re one life problem away from jumping off a building,” Wooyoung sarcastically commented.

“How can I be happy when Y/N literally just abandoned me?”

Wooyoung sighed. “You’re fucking killing me!” he hissed. “Let me just save you a lot of thinking and soul-searching and feeling-realizing and just say that maybe you’re happy hanging out here weekend in, weekend out because you’re hanging out with Y/N. That you just appreciate the physical aesthetics of this coffee noona and the one you’re really like is Y/N.”

San opened his mouth but he didn’t really know what should fall off his mouth at this shocking revelation from Wooyoung.

“Dumbass,” Wooyong said as he sipped his cup of coffee.

\-----

“Ugh, yes!” you shouted over everyone else’s voice. And if your goal to make them stop talking over each other, you have achieved that goal, perfectly.

All eyes on you, all 7 pairs of fully functional eyes. No matter how close you are to these boys, this amount of attention made you feel small, like if this was cartoon, you’d be diminishing in size as the frame changes and changes.

You were trembling, at least you could feel that your hands were shaking. You took a deep breath as everyone seemed like they anticipated you to have come up to say something right about now.

“I like San, okay?” you said, not more louder than a whisper but the silence made it seemed like you just shout the words from the top of a mountain and multiple echoes bouncing back and forth around your brain, mocking you.

And here comes the word vomit. “All of you are right, okay? You guys saw right through me. I think, at this point everyone has seen right through me because apparently I’m so fucking obvious about my feelings for San, except for Choi fucking-oblivious San!”

And you swore the whole just suddenly filled with this awkwardness and the atmosphere was just terrible.

“You like me?”

And if you had not been thinking about just dying before, you sure as hell were considering death right there, right then. All eyes when behind you and you turned your back to what could possibly be the mother of your humiliation from now on. Oh, how could you face your best friend after this?

Awkward silence filled the air and uncomfortable glances were exchanged between almost all of the occupants of the room.

“We’re gonna go,” said whoever (you couldn’t make out the voices anymore) and slowly people dispersing from the room. And there he was, Choi San, standing in front of you, winning the most intense staring contest you had ever had.

\-----

“So, you like me,” he finally broke the silence.

“Uh-huh,” literally nothing else you could say.

“So, I was jealous of… me,” he said, wearing his thinking-deeply, math-is-terrible face.

“Um, sort of? I guess,” at this point you were saying whatever. All you wanted to do was to follow the 7 people who just left the room but your legs were betraying you. You couldn’t move.

“Okay, cool,” he said, as if he was finally coming to terms with it. And you could almost taste the farewell of two best friends.

“Yeah, cool,” you said, clearing your throat. Silence, again.

“So, who is that crush of yours that made you turn down the Park Seonghwa?”

Your face fell into extreme irritation. The fuck? Is this guy for real?

“Um, you already know?”

He grinned and you furrowed your brows. Is this a prank? What the fuck is going?

“God, San, do you have like short term memory loss or something?” you asked in annoyance.

And… he was still grinning. You wanted to punch something, maybe you should punch him.

And then it occurred to you. “Are we gonna pretend this never happen?”

“No, of course not!” he shook his head sincerely. “I just need to know who you like,” he continued, and you swore he was wearing sympathy on his face.

“You already know!” Frustrated, you were.

“Well, tell me anyway!” he said, folding his arms across his chest. Is this guy trying to be smug or something? Because you would definitely feel better if you could punch him in the face. This could be the reason to resort to violence.

You were ready to square up when he said, “I mean, I have heard this from pretty much everybody. I want to hear it from you.”

“What for?” you asked, frustration laced with embarrassment and a hint of pathetic was definitely there. “Have I not been embarrassed enough? Are you on some sort of a dare or something?”

“I need you to tell me. I want to hear it from you directly,” San demanded as he took a deep breath. “So that I can say it back.”

“Wait,” you narrowed your eyes in suspicion. “You like me back, like, like me back?”

“Is that not clear when I said I was jealous of the guy you’re crushing on?”

“Oh,” and unbeknownst to you, your lips were curling into a sheepish smile. “Okay, so I like you,” you confessed and your face couldn’t be a shade pinker.

“And I like you too,” San confessed, taking a step closer.

“Hey San,” you stopped him in his tracks. “Do you mind telling me who do you like?”

“You already know, you fox,” San said, smiling as he took your hands in his, pulling you closer and closer, making the distance between the two of you disappear.

“Well, tell me anyway.”


End file.
